closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Nickelodeon Animation Studios
Background: Nickelodeon Animation Studios (also known as "Nicktoons Productions"), the animation unit of Nickelodeon, was established from Games Animation in 1990 to produce animated TV shows known as Nicktoons for Nickelodeon and Nicktoons Network. In 2016, the studio will be renamed to simply "Nickelodeon Studios" due to the animation staff moving to a new studio complex that will house both animated and live-action productions. 1st Logo (1990-2009) Nicknames: "The Haystack", "The Haypile", "The Nick Haystack", "The Nick Scribble" Logo: On a black background, we see a Nickelodeon logo, which resembles an orange haystack. Copyright info is seen below. Copyrights: *1990-1994: "©(year) MTV Networks" *1994-1997: "©(year) Nickelodeon" *1995-2009: "©(year) VIACOM" or "©VIACOM (year)" (The byline was blurry in 1995 and early 1996) Variants: *On Season 1 episodes of Hey Arnold!, the copyright text was in a chalk-like font. On the original Rugrats pilot, the logo is darker, probably due to quality issues. A variant exists in which the logo is slightly redder, as seen on season 1 episodes of Ren & Stimpy. *Starting in late-1997, the copyright stamp for the "Nickelodeon" variant was extended to say: "Copyright (year) Nickelodeon, a programming service of Viacom International Inc. (NAME OF SHOW) and all related titles, logos, and characters are trademarks of Nickelodeon, a programming service of Viacom International Inc." *In 1998, when the "Nickelodeon" variant phased out, the copyright stamp was changed, once again, to say: "©(year) Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. Nickelodeon, (NAME OF SHOW), and all related titles, logos, and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc." FX/SFX: None. Cheesy Factor: If one never saw this logo before, they could get confused on what the haystack is supposed to be. Music/Sounds: None, or the end theme of the show. Music/Sounds Variants: *On most episodes of Rugrats and it's spinoff, All Grown Up!, as well as The Wild Thornberrys, AAAHH!!! Real Monsters!, Rocket Power, and As Told by Ginger, a humorous quote from the episode is heard, much like the closing to King of the Hill. *Starting with the debut of their second logo, Klasky-Csupo used the sound of kids laughing during the logo. *On the first two seasons of AAAHH!!! Real Monsters, the tail end of the Klasky-Csupo "Graffiti" logo's theme plays over the logo. *On the first season of Doug, the Jumbo Pictures music carries over to this logo. *On the Rugrats episode "The Baby Vanishes/Farewell, My Friend", we hear an audio engineer saying (tying into how in the end credits for said episode, Tommy and Chuckie are heard arguing over whether the basement in their home is scary or not) how they're going to "keep you going even longer than that next time, we'll do it one more time." This variant was often taken out of future Nickelodeon airings due to split-screen credits, but was later put back in on The '90s Are All That airings. *On the original pilot version of The Ren & Stimpy Show's episode "Big House Blues", calliope music was heard during this logo since the ending theme didn't trail into the Carbunkle Cartoons and Spümcø logos. Availability: Even though this logo has become a victim of plastering with the 2009 Nickelodeon Productions logo, it's still very common due to its longevity of 19 years (more than any other Nickelodeon logo), which especially extends to home media. The MTV Networks copyright can be currently be seen on VHS tapes and DVDs of Rugrats episodes from the era, (including the pilot) and is currently seen on The '90s Are All That on TeenNick, VHS tapes and DVDs of early episodes of Rocko's Modern Life and is also seen on The '90s Are All That on TeenNick, and 1991-1994 episodes of The Ren & Stimpy Show on VHS and is again, also seen on The '90s Are All That on TeenNick, as the Seasons 1 & 2 DVD edit it out. However, it's intact on the Seasons 3 and a Halfish and Season 5 and Some more of 4 DVDs, and VHS tapes and DVDs of pre-1994 episodes of Doug, which is, once again, currently seen on The '90s Are All That on TeenNick. The Nickelodeon byline is rather rare as it was used for a short time along with being used concurrently with the Viacom copyright from 1995-1996 and it can be seen on VHS tapes of some Rugrats episodes from the era and is seen on The '90s Are All That on TeenNick, VHS tapes and DVDs of The Ren & Stimpy Show episodes from the era, VHS tapes of some Rocko's Modern Life episodes from this era, and season 1-3 episodes of AAAHH!!! Real Monsters on VHS, which was last seen in October 2011 on The '90s Are All That on TeenNick. The Viacom variant is super-duper common and can be seen on all Nicktoons up until 1997, when they used the logo below. At that point, only Klasky Csupo shows such as Rugrats, As Told by Ginger, and The Wild Thornberrys used this logo along with SpongeBob SquarePants (current prints of the latter use the next logo instead). The 1997 variant is rare and can only be found on late-1997 episodes of Rugrats and AAAHH!!! Real Monsters. The later variant, however, is very common as it is seen on all Nicktoons shows and episodes from 1998-2009. This logo also appears on The Adventures of Pete & Pete season 1 on DVD and all SpongeBob SquarePants DVDs from 2003 to 2009, along with several Nick Jr. shows on DVD and Comcast Video on Demand. This logo also appears on DVD releases of Avatar: The Last Airbender. The first three seasons of Rocko's Modern Life released through Shout! Factory have this logo intact (2011-2012). The "Big House Blues" variant is very rare, since not only does the Seasons 1 & 2 DVD edit it out as well as the other episodes but when aired the episode shares "In The Army"'s credits. The logo nowadays is not as commonly seen as it was in the past, however, due to plastering with the 2009 Nickelodeon Productions logo, but it's still pretty darn easy to find. This logo also appeared on the obscure Rugrats Pre-School Daze series, which can be found as a bonus feature on some Rugrats DVD releases. One of the last DVD releases to use the logo was Dora Saves the Crystal Kingdom and SpongeBob: The First 100 Episodes (despite the current Nickelodeon logo being on the covers). Also appeared on The Angry Beaers pilots from 1994. Scare Factor: It depends on the sound variant: *None for the silent variant. It may raise on VHS tapes due to the quality and video hiss. *None with the closing theme of the show. *None to low for the Rugrats variant. It depends on what quote from the episode is heard, but it's mostly funny. *Minimal, bordering on low with the sound of kids laughing. *Minimal for the AAAHH!!! Real Monsters variant, because of Klasky Csupo's "Graffiti" logo's music, but those who like that logo should be OK with it. Nonetheless, this logo is a favorite of many. 2nd Logo (1996-July 19, 2008) Nicknames: "Splat!", "The Orange Splat", "The Nicktoons Splat" Logo: We see the Nickelodeon splat logo, but reading "NICKTOONS" on a black BG (although sometimes it reads "NICKELODEON" and is stretched out more). Copyright information is seen below, or sometimes not at all. Variants: *There is an animated version of the Nickelodeon logo which is seen on the trailer for Harriet the Spy and on Yakkity Yak. A CGI ball appears on a black background and then forms a "NICKELODEON" splat. The long version was only seen on the "Fat Files" shorts. *On some split-screen credits airings of Invader Zim, the copyright doesn't appear for a few seconds. *On Oh Yeah! Cartoons, the words "Produced at the Nickelodeon Animation Studios, Burbank, California" are in between the logo and copyright info. FX/SFX: None. Cheesy Factor: If this logo has been shown after Nickelodeon USA's split-screen credits, sometimes the name of the show in the copyright notice is very horribly shorten down, (e.g, My Life as a Teenage Robot becomes Teen Age Robot, and Oh Yeah! Cartoons becomes Oh Yeah!). Music/Sounds: The closing theme of the show or a soundbite of the show. Sometimes, none. Music/Sounds Variants: *On Jimmy Neutron, we hear the theme song and Jimmy saying "Gotta blast!". Usually for the split-screen credits, it's the same as the original credits (including Jimmy saying "Gotta blast!"). In the case of Invader Zim, however, two variants were used. One was the synth drone and electricity sparking from the start of the episode "The Nightmare Begins" (which was the most common), and the other was a modified version of Zim laughing at the end of the opening theme. *On a March 2005 airing of Avatar: The Last Airbender, A glitch happened to where the superimposed version showed after the split screen credits with the kids laughing audio. Availability: Was very common in its own time, but it's becoming hard to find, as Nickelodeon is deleting pre-2009 logos on television, and is replacing them with the 2009 Nickelodeon Productions logo, however, some prints keep this logo intact. First seen on the trailer for Harriet the Spy. The "Nicktoons" variant appeared on every new Nicktoon starting with The Angry Beavers, and was also used on CatDog, ChalkZone, and recent prints of SpongeBob Squarepants episodes from the era, plastering the "Scribble", among others, excluding all Klasky-Csupo/Nick shows, up until Tak and the Power of Juju. But, the 2009 Nickelodeon Productions logo usually plasters over this on reruns in an very annoying manner. Even The Splat on TeenNick is updating this logo and the 1st one with the same logo during split-screen credits (Angry Beavers is one show that still retains this logo because there is no split screen credits at the end). So, your best option is Nick On Demand. Hey Arnold has this logo plastered by the 2009 Nickelodeon Productions logo on The Splat, but On Demand prints retain it (very early episodes have the 1st logo). CatDog and Angry Beavers also retain this On Demand. The "Nickelodeon" variant is seen on Jimmy Neutron, Catscratch, non-US airings of early El Tigre episodes, early episodes of Random Cartoons!, 2007 episodes of SpongeBob SquarePants, Alex Adventure, and the final season of Chalkzone. It's also superimposed over the closing credits of Avatar: The Last Airbender. The main logo still appears on new episodes of shows that debuted prior to 2007, such as SpongeBob SquarePants, up until 2008. The version without the copyright info was seen on Charlotte's Web 2 - Wilbur's Great Adventure and the teaser trailer for The Rugrats Movie. It is retained on Amazon Instant Video prints of SpongeBob SquarePants. At the time from 2001-2006, this logo was seen on certain Nicktoons after split-screen credits on Nickelodeon replacing "The Weird Object". This includes Jimmy Neutron, the Frederator Nicktoons (Oh Yeah! Cartoons, The Fairly OddParents, ChalkZone, and Alex Adventure), Danny Phantom, and Invader Zim, which kept their respective logos while all of the other Nicktoons used the regular Nickelodeon logo. Along with "The Weird Object", this has been extinct on television since 2006 and can only be found on VHS recordings or encodes online. Also seen on the Jimmy Neutron pilot from 1998 and the SpongeBob SquarePants pilot from 1997. Scare Factor: None. Low to medium for the Invader Zim audio variants. 3rd Logo (1999-2000) Nickelodeon Animation Studios - CLG WikiNicknames: "Basic Splat", "Trampoline Splat", "The Bouncing Splat" Logo: On a white background, we see an orange ball bouncing on an orange trampolinethree times. It floats in mid-air, forming a Nickelodeon splat with the words "A" at the top and "PRODUCTION" at the bottom. Variant: There is a variant seen on international airings of Rocket Power which does not contain the words "A" and "PRODUCTION". FX/SFX: CGI animation of the ball and the trampoline. Cheesy Factor: The animation of the ball bouncing looks a bit choppy. Music/Sounds: Three bouncing sounds, followed by the first seven notes of the Nickelodeon theme being played on an off-key glockenspiel. Availability: Rare; can be seen on episodes of Pistas de Blue (the Spanish version of Blue's Clues) on Nick on Demand En Espanol. In Brazil, it is seen on SpongeBob SquarePants, the first season of Dora The Explorer, on some episodes of Blue's Clues, and Rocket Power. Scare Factor: None to low. Low to medium for the Rocket Power variant. Category:Other Family and Animation Companies